This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Payment cards are often used by consumers in transactions with merchants to purchase goods and services. Pre-paid type payment cards allow the consumers to load predetermined monetary values onto the cards, and then later use the values in the transactions with the merchants. When the monetary values on the pre-paid cards are depleted, the consumers must reload the cards prior to further use. Separately, vouchers are often used by consumers in payment transactions to purchase goods or services. The vouchers can represent various different values for use in the payment transactions, for example, cash, service credits, etc.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.